With the increasing use of personal computers in businesses, as well as in the home, there is a continuing need for improved methods for storing, handling and tracking computer diskettes. While hard copies of documents which are maintained in manual files can usually be easily located, tracking down a disk copy of a particular document once the hard copy of the document is located is often times difficult, if not impossible. Often times, it ends up being more efficient to retype a document than to search for the disk copy, or to search through various diskettes by inserting them into a computer in order to determine the contents of the diskettes.
This problem has increased as the practice of obtaining and processing information in hard copy and disk copy form has become more widespread. It is now common for a manuscript or business proposal submission to contain both a diskette and a hard copy. Additionally, with more professionals splitting time between the office and the home, there is a growing need for a way to securely transport a disk copy along with a hard copy.
It is known in the prior art to file or attach a disk to each document, file or other object so that the disk copy of a document or group of documents is always locatable. One method for accomplishing this was to use rubber bands or paper clips to hold a computer diskette to a file or document. However, these devices did not securely hold the diskette to the documents or file, and the diskettes were sometimes lost or damaged.
One prior art device addressed this problem by providing a paper envelope with an adhesive which could be attached to a document or file. The associated computer diskette is placed in the envelope to keep the disk copy of the document together with the hard copy.
Folders or plastic sleeves with specific disk pockets are also known in the prior art for use in keeping a computer diskette with an associated file. These folders are provided with a built in diskette pocket for maintaining the computer diskette with the file.
The known prior art methods for attaching a computer diskette to an associated document or file have proved unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. Diskettes stored in envelopes attached to the file often fall out of the envelopes after repeated usage. Non-transparent envelopes or other types of non-transparent holders also obscure the view of the diskette's label. Additionally, non-rigid envelopes do not offer protection for the diskettes, and the adhesive attachment of the envelope to a document can damage the document and is often not secure. Folders having disk pockets or compartments built in do not provide a method for temporarily attaching a diskette to a single document and require specialized folders. The other known methods, such as rubber bands and paper clips, often fail to hold the diskette in place, and the use of binder clips has been avoided because of the possibility of damaging the diskette.
The present invention is a result of the observation of the limitations with the prior art devices and efforts to solve them.